The New Chronicles of Narnia
by Kitto-Yamato
Summary: The descendant of High King Peter is dragged into Narnia, by a strangely beautiful boy in order to save Narnia from its newest threat. Slash MM content, you have been warned.


**Title:** _New Chronicles of Narnia  
_**Author: **_ibanez  
_**Disclaimer: **_Slash, which is M/M pairing for those who don't know. I know it's probably a terribly awful thing to do to a kids book, but this is not for kids. Unless you are really mature. No flames, they will just be laughed at and thrown in the bin. I own the two main characters, but CS Lewis owns Narnia, Aslan and all the other characters from the books. I will return those characters as soon as I am finished warping them.  
_**Summary:** _The descendant of High King Peter is dragged into Narnia, by a strangely beautifulboy in order to save Narnia from its newest threat.  
_**Rating: **_PG-13 at moment. Later perhaps higher._

_Chapter One - The Unexpected Boy_

Skye Newman first noticed the boy at the school gates just before school started. Back then he thought nothing of the boy, and just assumed that he was from another school or perhaps was on vacation and maybe wanted to see what American schools were like. Skye himself was not American. His parents had divorced, which was somewhat traditional in the 21st century, due to the problem of his father being rather fond of the drink. His mother had landed a nice job in Birmingham, Alabama working for a large legal corporation, so she wasn't around much. She was a caring lady that never seemed to judge people too harshly despite the oddness she saw in her son. Skye was fifteen years old but was somewhat short for his age making him look more thirteen, making him easy pickings for some of the school bullies that like to terrorise children that were either smarter or less defensive than them.

The boy, from what he could see at such a distance, was of a similar age and had a neatly styled patch of blond hair that almost shone in the sunlight. His hair was in contrast to his eyes which seemed dark, almost black. He couldn't see if this was a shadow over his eyes or if his eyes were actually that colour, but they stood out prominently. Even though he couldn't see those pupils and he was still some distance away, he knew that they had made eye contact and for a brief few seconds they had looked straight at each other wordlessly. During these seconds he realised how feminine the boy looked. Not like a girl exactly, but soft and gentle, as if those hands couldn't hurt anything and that his skin hadn't had seen a blemish or to that fact seen much sun.

He had thought of nothing else besides the boy all that day. Something inside himself told him that he was no ordinary boy and nor was he stood at the gates just to see the school. All his body told him that he was there for him, while his common sense told him that it was just his imagination and that no boy, no matter how pretty he was would be waiting at the gates for him.

And he was right, in a way.

School had ended with a few disgruntled teachers and nearly a detention before he managed to escape the confines of the school. Thinking about that boy all day had prevented him from studying as he normally had no problem in doing, but no matter what he tried, he just couldn't shake the image of that boy stood there waiting.

By the time Skye had arrived at the school gates he noticed with expected disappointment that the boy was long since gone. Had he lost his chance, or would he see the boy again tomorrow? He didn't know the answer but before long, the answer became evident.

Trying to catch up on the lost schoolwork he had acquired during the day, Skye was in the library furiously writing his essay in time for the next day. The teacher had been completely dissatisfied with what he had written about the impact of modern day media on modern day life that he was told to rewrite is again as homework - in one night or all things.

He was hunched over a study desk and surrounded by various books on movies and mainstream pop music when a soft voice almost drifted over his shoulder.

"Doesn't your music look exciting?"

It was a strange thing to say, he thought as he glanced over his shoulder.

There looking down at him, or rather the music book was the boy that had been at the school gates and somehow, his voice matched his appearance so perfectly he would have been able to tell who it was even without looking at that almost radiant face.

"Uhm," He stammered. "Well, it's not mine…" He faltered, not knowing quite how to respond. "It's normal, don't you know?" He asked in the end.

"Oh no," said the boy. "We don't have anything like that where I come from." He shook his head lightly as he spoke.

Skye thought for a second. Where on _could_ someone live without hearing pop music.

"All we have are entertainers who play instruments occasionally for the King and Queen." The boy spoke again and the voice seemed unbroken in a youthful way.

Skye would have laughed if it had been a completely different person than this boy. He knew, from the same place from how he knew the boy was looking at him earlier, that he really was telling the truth, or at least thought himself that he was telling the truth.

"So where do you come from?" Skye asked looking into the boys eyes for the first time. He noticed that those eyes weren't shadowed at all, in fact his eyes were the most amazing green you have ever seen, and the darkness came from thick dark lashes that circled his eyes it really was quite pretty.

"I'm from a wonderful place called Narnia." The boy said, "My name is Kimoni Salvatore, heir to the Narnian throne and appointed saviour by Aslan himself."

It all sounded important and noble, but why was the boy here and why was he talking to him. He was about to ask but he never got the chance.

"It is you that I have come for, descendant of the High King Peter." Kimoni stood proud and offered his hand out. "I have been sent here to find you, and found you I have. Come with me and we shall cast out the impending doom that threatens Narnia."

Skye blinked at the sudden burst of drama from the boy. Kimoni he said his name was. He looked at the boy's outstretched hand and the pale fingers that were awaiting his own hand. He pondered for a moment. He had the essay to do, he had no time to play. Besides he was too old to play fantasy games now. The boy still held his hand out expecting him to take it and play whatever game he wanted.

Finally he decided that he would take the boys hand. He liked this strange boy and a new friend was always welcome, even if that boy was a bit on the strange side. So he reached out and gently grasped the boys' hand.

He felt as if someone had grabbed him from the middle of his shirt and pulled him with all their might. He thought it might have been Kimoni had he not been holding onto his hand, so wherever he was going, it was with Kimoni. It occurred to him now, that maybe, just maybe, Kimoni might be right.

Everyone knows that falling isn't bad at all, but the nasty bit is the sudden stop when you hit the floor. This was similar, but there was no real pain, at least not in the sense of hitting the ground at a break-neck speed. He opened his eyes, that he'd closed from the fear of a sudden landing at high speed and found that the sun was out and bearing down on him with a heat that certainly wasn't Alabama's. Although he already knew it, he still asked. "Where are we?"

"Narnia" Kimoni said duly. He was stood up looking with a fixed gaze out towards the hills. "But something is wrong, so wrong."

* * *

- End Chapter One - 


End file.
